Un Largo nunca se enamora
by Spike Darke
Summary: Pavi es promiscuo y quizá demasiado pero tras una noche de desenfreno, comienza a pensar que puede haberse quedado prendado de Nathan. Claro que...un Largo nunca se enamora.


Andaba de un lado a otro del despacho portando conmigo mi fiel espejo, aquel que siempre me acompañaba fuera donde fuera, era Pavi Largo y por ende debía admirar mi perfección cuando quisiera y en cualquier lugar y qué mejor para hacerlo que llevar un espejo de mano a cualquier lado.

Esa tarde ni siquiera me había molestado en él, es más, había olvidado que lo llevaba en la mano, desde que papá llamó a Nathan estaba inquieto.

Quizá, al fin y al cabo, aquel polvo que eché con el hombre Repo fue algo más que eso, fue algo más que hambrientos besos y feroces caricias tras el edificio de Geneco, a lo mejor comenzaba a sentir algo por él...pero Pavi no es de esos que se enamoran.

Estaba inquieto por aquello que tendría que comunicarle nada más entrase en el despacho de papá; Bling Mag tenía una orden de reposesión y sus córneas debían ser recuperadas, era difícil decirle al verdugo que la presa era una de sus mejores amigas años atrás, solo era eso...además de que...yo jamás me ponía nervioso por nadie.

Llamaron a la puerta y tras dos toques ésta se entreabrió dejando ver a una Gentern naturalmente ataviada con el vestido de cuero blanco que yo mismo había recomendado de uniforme, cargaba con una carpeta por lo que supuse que me llamaban para acudir al despacho de papá, asentí y la seguí tras los pasillos de la empresa.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron el olor a perfume me dio de lleno, Amber ya se encontraba allí tumbada en el sofá de cuero frente al escritorio, Luigi estaba sentado a su lado quitándose la sangre reseca que había bajo sus uñas con el puñal que, al igual que mi espejo, siempre llevaba consigo.

Rotti (osease, papá) refunfuñaba sentado en su sillón esperando que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran dejando paso al hombre Repo.

En cuanto me apoyé en el borde del sofá Nathan apareció por mi lado, no me había percatado de que ya había llegado y mi corazón casi dio un vuelco al verle...me dije a mi mismo que simplemente me había asustado porque no le vi venir y seguí escuchando a papá el cual ahora arrojaba el expediente de Mag ante Nathan.

Él comprendió lo que quería y se negó enteramente, algo que mi papi ya debió predecir pues sonrió (aunque con un deje de maldad escondido, eso era algo que solo los Largo podíamos ver) y le dejó marchar.

Me levanté casi inmediatamente cuando me di cuenta de que el Repo ya casi había atravesado el pasillo, consiguiendo que todas las miradas del lugar residieran en mí, argumenté que "Debía acompañar al "Señor Wallace" no fuera a montar algún revuelo antes de salir" algo nervioso (debía salir del atolladero) y miré a mi padre, éste asintió en señal de aprobación y caminé hasta el Repo el cual me miraba aun aturdido, le empujé hasta el ascensor y presioné el botón "0" .

Las rodillas me habían temblado todo el rato, mis mejillas ardían aunque era una ventaja llevar el rostro de alguien encima, pues nadie veía el sonrojo y mi corazón estaba a mil por hora.

Nadie dejo de mirarnos y cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron fue un alivio dejar de sentir todos esos ojos encima de mí, aunque en cualquier momento hubiera sido de mi agrado el tenerlos encima.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Pavi?-preguntó el Repo con un deje de enfado.

-¿Te cuento un secreto, Nathan? –sonreí, era algo que me salía solo- Ni siquiera yo lo sé...

-¿Entonces?-arqueó una ceja, dubitativo- ¿Por qué me has acompañado?

-Porque quiero saberlo...

Ambos nos quedamos callados en el trayecto hasta que un leve "Plinc" rompió el silencio, las puertas se abrieron y ambos salimos al exterior.

-¿Cómo piensas averiguarlo?

-¿Perdón? –estaba tan distraído con mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de que seguía con él.

Noté como tomaba mi mano y me dirigía al mismo callejón que visitamos un par de meses atrás, pero esta vez, parecía, para un propósito distinto.

Tras correr bordeando el edificio el Repo me estampó contra una pared y agarró mis hombros con fuerza a lo que emití un quejido de dolor que no pareció aplacarlo:

-Aquello...fue un error, Pavi, algo que no volverá a pasar...¿Entiendes?

-Nadie rechaza a un Largo- mi orgullo se antepuso y se apoderó de mi voz, no podía aceptarlo era algo que me sacaba de mis cabales, yo era quien estaba con alguien una vez y lo dejaba suspirando hasta que volvía, yo era quien yacía con los demás y los dejaba al día siguiente, no podían hacerme esto.

-Lo siento, pero lo estoy haciendo, de primeras porque puedo ser tu padre y de segundas...porque quieras que no y por mucho que te pese eres mi jefe.

Nathan volteó dispuesto a marcharse pero le agarré por la cintura y comencé a besarle el cuello antes siquiera de que se diera cuenta de que lo tenía atrapado, escuché un leve gemido nada más posar mis labios en su piel que fue una delicia para mis oídos, después de todo no parecía querer rechazarme, no se resistía, no me apartaba, comenzaba a dudar de que quisiera dejarme de lado.

Añadí unos leves mordiscos al juego y esto pareció excitarle más pues si antes sus gemidos casi no se escuchaban ahora podía deleitarme con cada uno de ellos, no intentaba para nada reprimirlos.

-Ya...está bien de juegos...de niños...-le escuché susurrar antes de darse la vuelta y agarrarme a mí por la cintura esta vez, atrapó mis labios (o al menos los del rostro que cubrían los míos) con sus dientes y yo, como un idiota, fui en busca de los suyos para terminar de unir nuestras bocas, apenas notaba el beso pues otros labios eran los que besaban al Repo, pero lo poco que sentía conseguía casi dejarme sin respiración, Nathan besaba tan bien...debían ser los años de experiencia.

No era como la última vez, movía sus labios con cuidado y procuraba no ser tan brusco además...estaba nervioso, al igual que yo.

Parecíamos dos adolescentes inexpertos.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza y parecía que fuera a salirse del pecho en cualquier ocasión, era feliz atrapado entre Nathan y la pared.

Me agradaba deshacerme con sus caricias, me volvía loco cuando me besaba y era exquisitamente delirante tenerle para mí...pero algo me extrañaba y era su facilidad para hacerme suplicar por su cuerpo y un Largo nunca suplica, eso es un factor importante a tener en cuenta.

Tras aquella pasión desenfrenada en el mismo lugar que la última vez y después de despedirme con un tierno beso en los labios advertí a Nathan de que debía andarse con cuidado con el tema de Mag pues sabía que tarde o temprano mi papi acabaría yendo en su búsqueda para algo más que charlar, él se limitó a abrazarme antes de marcharse y yo disfruté de la calidez y protección que por un momento me brindaron sus brazos.

Volví a la empresa intentando aparentar formalidad, de no hacerlo podría delatarme pues iría dando saltos de alegría por todo Geneco.

En el trayecto a mi despacho me topé de bruces con Amber y Luigi, los cuales me preguntaron casi al unísono el por qué de mi tardanza, no pude explicarlos nada aunque, eran mis hermanos, ellos no debían enterarse de esas cosas.

Alegué que fui a dar una vuelta tras dejar a Nathan en la puerta principal y me abrí paso entre los dos casi de un empujón, mis hermanos se miraron ambos con la confusión dibujada en su rostro y continuaron su camino murmurando entre ellos.

Llegué a mi despachó y saqué de mi bolsillo trasero el espejo de mano, aquel que siempre llevaba conmigo, abrí uno de los cajones del escritorio y lo lancé dentro.

Pavi Largo nunca se enamoraba, siempre dejaba prendados a los demás...Pavi Largo nunca suplicaba, siempre hacía suplicar a los demás...Pavi Largo era la perfección en sí...aunque, tras conocerle, la perfección pasó a tener otro nombre: Nathan Wallace.


End file.
